


The Creator

by beanfic



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), F/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfic/pseuds/beanfic
Summary: It's the year 2050, and the country that was once known as America has closed off all of its borders and has now been named Dema. The states as vanished, but now Dema is split into nine different sanctions, or provinces, each led by its own Bishop. The leader of Dema, Nicolas Bourbaki, or Nico as everyone calls him, runs Dema with the help of the bishops. His army, the niner's are the police force that enforces the strict rules that Nico has placed in the country. It was a harsh transition, but ever since Dema has been running smoothly. Nico created a band on popular culture. This includes music, art, movies, media, and much more. He created job assignments, so there was a regulation and who does what job, so the country can be successful. If you got chosen to be a creator, you were the one who gets to create the art or media, that can be listened to by the listeners. The listeners are what once were called celebrities, the top 1%. It's quiet in Dema without music and art, but this allows for focus on the jobs and the raises the success rate of Dema. But what happens when a banned creator starts his own secret rebellious group?





	1. Chapter 1

 

You grabbed your tv remote and turned it on to the annual speech that the leader of Dema was giving. It was the 8th anniversary since Dema had shut its boundaries to neighboring countries, and also happened to be the anniversary of the ban.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and nonbinaries. It is the year 2050, which marks the anniversary of our country!!" This large burly man spoke on a pedestal. Around him were eight cloaked figures in red, they were called the Bishops. They each looked over one of the eight provinces and pretty much did any of the dirty work that Nico didn't want to do. Behind the cloaked figured were hundreds of guards, protected with plastic shields and carried knives on them. These were the Niners, the police force. You recognized one bishop, Keons, who was in charge of your province.

"8 years ago I put a ban on creating, and created the job assignments because without restriction on who can create our music, our art, and who our celebrities are, then our whole country would go down!" His voice boomed across the television. All you could think about was your kids who were being forced to watch this public broadcast in school.

As a matter of fact, there wnowhereere you could go to get out of watching this. It was shown everywhere, and on every channel. It played on your phone, your ipad, your computer screen. Anywhere and everywhere.

"As we all know, job assignments for the 2nd grade our happening in a couple of days, and I want to remind everyone why we have this and why we need this. With being assigned a job at a young age, all of your classes for the rest of your schooling our tailored towards these jobs. This removes the need for college, and removes the issue of homelessness as well. This makes sure our country have everything that is necessary to run smoothly!"

You rolled your eyes at his speech. When you were in the second grade you were enjoying school, learning about animals and numbers, but now everyone was being forced jobs down their throats. When the job assignments happened, most adults had to quit the work they already had if they weren't one of the lucky ones to stay. You got kicked out of your marketing job, and was put on clothes making, which forced you to create clothes the designers make, and sell them.

"Now let's take a moment to thank our creators for their hard work this year in pop culture. Thank you, and have a good night." The channel switched back to a white noise screen.

You looked over at your husband, Tyler, to see how he was handling it. Out of everyone it was Tyler, and his friend Josh, who got hit the hardest with job assignments. Before the ban, Tyler and Josh were in a band called Twenty One Pilots, and they had impacted lots of people with their music, and they were considered celebrities, but they were unfortunately banned from becoming a creator because their music somehow correlated with suicide, and they could no longer play or listen to music. Or at least that is what Keons told you.

Only the listeners, which were pretty much the only top 1% of the country, could listen to what creators make. Other creators who do art, or authors, or designers, could showcase all their work to the country, except songwriters. Nico had it out for songwriters and music in general. You remembered when your childhood was filled with color and music and singing, and now it seems like the sky is always gray and the silence of Dema was haunting.

"We're going to have to have the talk with Autumn tonight." Tyler mumbles into his hands that he was resting his head on. Autumn was your guys middle child. She was a sweet, caring little 7 year old with long brown hair.

"It's going to be okay! Everything was fine with Connor!" You explain. Connor was your eldest son, he was twelve, which made him only 4 when the ban had started. He got a job assignment to be a scientist that works on DNA testing. You were all very excited for him getting a high paying job assignment.

"I just don't want Autumn to be disappointed in her job, I want her to understand that all jobs are equal in maintaining a running country." Tyler stands up and starts pacing back and forth. He did this when he had the urge to sing or write.

"Ty, it's going to be okay. Come sit down, and lets watch a nature documentary until the kids are home from school." You hear crying coming from your baby monitor that laid on the table next to you.

"I got him!" Tyler exclaims as he was already walking away to get your youngest son, Westley, who had just turned one a couple days ago. He walked back holding a little baby wrapped in a yellow blanket in your arms. You thought back to when he would hold connor and sing to him, but now Westley nor Autumn will ever be able to him sing.

Even though you did not approve of what Nico is doing for the country of Dema, you were glad that you still had an amazing family. You had a wonderful and loving husband, and three amazing sweet kids. Everything was turning out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"We're home!!" a bright cheery voice rang from the doorway. You turned your head that was resting on Tyler's chest to see your daughter and son back from school.

"How was it?" Tyler asked and Connor shrugged while Autumn went on and on about how they watched the broadcast and then created cookies in the shape of Nico for the anniversary of Dema.

"Can you ever shut up?" Connor spat at his sister which made Tyler furious.

"Connor Joseph. Up to your room. Now" Tyler closed his eyes and pointed up the stairs, and Connor sulked all the way to his bedroom. Autumn quickly came over and wanted to be picked up by you.

"Autumn, you're getting a little heavy to be picked up!" You said out of breath as you placed her on your hip. She was small for her age, but she was still growing fast.

"I get my job assignment soon!" She squealed into your ear making you wince.

"Are you excited?" Tyler asked and she nodded her head aggressively. You and Tyler glance at each other to signal that it was a good time for the talk.

"Should we get Connor back down here?" You asked and Tyler nodded.

"CONNOR! Family meeting!" Tyler yelled up and Connor came back downstairs.

"What? I just was sent upstairs," he asked and Tyler nodded to the couch. Everyone headed to the family room and sat on the couch. Tyler was feeding Westley while you started the conversation.

"So, Autumn has her job assignment this weekend and I want you to understand that ALL jobs are equally as important, even if you get chosen to do something you consider unimportant. It's our duty to keep our beautiful country running!" You explained, watching Autumn to make sure she was following along.

"Exactly. Dema is a wonderful place to live, even if it is different than it was ten years ago, but that's how history works." Tyler added in. Autumn nodded.

"Connor, do you have anything to say?" You asked and he shrugged.

"I guess just understand that we have rules and job assignments so Dema doesn't crumble," he mumbled, not wanting to be at this family talk.

"Good. Now Autumn, do you understand why society is like this?" you asked. She gave you a puzzled look.

"Like what?"

"There wasn't always a ban on music, and creators and listeners use to not exist," you said slowly.

"You mean anyone could listen to music?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I use to listen to music and paint, even though I don't remember it," Connor added in.

"But things have changed for the better. Nico has decided to choose listeners and creators because in the past when anyone could be them, bad stuff has happened," you continued on.

"Like what bad stuff?"

"Like, celebrities would get into drugs, and there was a lot of abuse and assault in the celebrity industry. We need responsible role models." Tyler explained. He looked at you raising an eyebrow, and you nodded.

"Autumn, your dad use to make music. He used to be a creator," you exclaimed, and Tyler nodded.

"What?? Why aren't you anymore?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Because my music did bad things," he said but you interrupted him.

"Because Nico thinks it did bad things. Your father was talented, but people used his music in the wrong way and lost him and Josh's ability to be a creator."

"Uncle Josh was a creator too?" She seemed so bewildered by all the information she was gathering.

Tyler nodded, "Yep, he was my drummer. He was a damn good drummer too."

"I want to hear you sing." Autumn pouted and crossed her arms. You picked her up and placed her on your lap. You pushed her hair behind her ear as you explained how dangerous that is.

"Sweetie, I know, but if the Niner's or the Bishop's found out then our whole family would be in danger. There are rules for a reason, and we have to follow the rules no matter how unfair they seem." You explained. You hated the rules too. You missed the nights that Tyler would play the piano and sing you to sleep. He had sold out shows and traveled all around the world, and country back when it was called the United States of America before Nico became the leader and closed off its borders and named it Dema.

"I'm nervous for my job assignment," Autumn whispered. Tyler grabbed her little hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby girl." Tyler gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go have dinner," you suggested, picking up and taking Westley with you, even though you were starting to become nervous of what Autumn's job assignment would be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma, do I look pretty?" Autumn said while twirling around in your bedroom. Your eyes filled with pride as you look at your daughter. She was a perfect mixture of you and Tyler. She had your eyes but had Tyler's nose and smile.

"You look like the prettiest little girl in Dema!" You pulled her into a hug. You could tell she was a little nervous for her job assignment today.

"What about me? Do I look pretty?" Tyler joked while walking into the bedroom, tightening his bowtie.

"You can be pretty too!!" Autumn squealed, running up and giving Tyler a hug too. Tyler picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"My baby girl isn't much a baby anymore, now is she?" He came over and put his arm around your waist, pulling you in close.

"Nope, she's growing up." You smiled as both of you watched Autumn play with her hair in the mirror. You heard crying from the other room, signaling that Westley was up from his nap.

"I'll go get him!" You kissed Tyler quickly before walking into your son's room. You picked him up and swayed him in your arms to calm him down. Almost instantly his crying turned into cooing.

You decide to go see if Connor was ready for the Job Assignment so you head down the hallway to his room. The door was ajar so you decided to slowly open it instead of knocking. He was hunched over his desk which doubled as a lab table so he could work on his homework for his DNA testing lab classes.

"You ready, bud?" You asked and he nodded, still focusing on what he was doing. "Okay, we're leaving in five so head downstairs." You walked downstairs to see Tyler helping Autumn put her shoes on.

"Ready?" Tyler looked up at you and you nodded. Connor was right behind you which meant it was time to head out to downtown Dema in your province. It was about a two hour car ride of Westley crying and Autumn and connor fighting. By the time you guys arrived, you and Tyler both had headaches.

"Here we are!" Tyler announced as he pulled into a parking spot. You helped get Westley out of his car seat, and then you took Autumn's hand. It was sweaty, and you could tell she was nervous. You gave her hand a tiny squeeze, and she looked up at you and flashed a tiny smile.

"You have to breathe! Everything is going to be okay!" you tried to reassure her.

"I hate this and I hate Downtown!" she complained. You rubbed her hand with your thumb.

There was a Downtown Dema in every province, and they each look different. It's where your bishop, Keon's, would stay if he wasn't in the Dema headquarters. Your downtown for your province had ivy growing on almost every building, and the main coliseum where they hold concerts for the listeners, and events like job assignment, was huge. The green from the ivy was the most color you had seen since Dema was established.

"Okay sweetie, go find your seat and we will be sitting up in row 8! Look for us and smile big!!" you reminded her. You and Tyler took turns giving her a kiss and wishing her luck. You watched at Connor gave her a little pep talk, and then Autumn walked away with the rest of her class.

The rest of your family headed up to your seats. The room was filled with about 300 second graders and their families. The event resembled a high school graduation. They called each second grader's name alphabetically and they would walk across the stage and pick up a diploma like scroll. They couldn't open it until they were at home during dinner, which was a tradition.

A holograph of Nico was portrayed in front of everyone as he introduces the start of the Job Assignment. He couldn't actually be there, because no one ever actually meets him in person unless you are a bishop, one of the niner's, or a listener or creator.

The lead Bishop of your province, Keons, came out on stage, and everyone stood up. Keons raised his hand signaling that everyone could sit down again. He started to read off the names, and about 200 names later, they finally got the J's.

"Autumn Joseph," the bishop called. You quickly grabbed Tyler's hand and gave it a squeeze. You watched Autumn stand from her chair and walk across the stage and grab the scroll. She said a small thank you and turned to the crowd and did a little bow before she walked back to her seat.

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding in, and you let go of Tyler's hand. You saw Autumn look up, trying to find you and Tyler. You gave her a thumbs up, hoping that she saw. The event finally finished, and they all drove back home.

The car ride was quiet because Connor and Westley were asleep, and you could tell that Autumn was dying to open up her assignment. She kept on thumbing at the rope that tied it together.

"Keons is scary," Autumn whispered, "And his hand was cold when he gave me my assignment."

"Is that so?" Tyler spoke.

There wasn't much talking the rest of the way home either, and it was one of those moments where you missed listening to music the most.

"Can we have dinner early tonight so I can open it?" Autumn asked eagerly as you all get comfortable back at home.

"Not tonight," Tyler spoke before you could even answer. You shot him a quick look of confusion.

"What? Why?" you asked and he shrugged.

"It's Saturday, I have my evening walk with Josh," he explained. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, Tyler and Josh go on this 2-3 hour walk before dinner. You always thought it was weird, but you never questioned it.

"You're really going to put your little bromance walk before your own daughter?" you asked, upset that he would even think about it.

"I just really need to go on this walk, okay?" Tyler said, annoyed, and he headed out the door with a slam. It left you wide-eyed, and confused as to what just happened. Tyler and you rarely fought, and he rarely got angry.

"Is Daddy okay?" Autumn asked, sitting on the couch with Connor who was also staring at you.

You rub your forehead with your hand and groaned. "He's fine, and he's just going to have to miss dinner and the opening. I'll start dinner now." You headed to the kitchen, still in confusion as of why Tyler needed to go on that walk so badly.

Connor and Autumn stayed in the family room, working on homework and watching Westley while you were fixing up mac and cheese. In about thirty minutes dinner was ready, and everyone, except Tyler, was waiting for Autumn to open her job assignment.

"Should I wait for Daddy?" She asked one more time but you shook your head.

"Go ahead, sweetie." You give her a reassuring smile.

She took the scroll and slowly opened it, and you watched her eyes grow wide.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"You got chosen to be a listener!?" Connor screamed, standing up and practically shoving his chair over.

"Momma??" Autumn looked up at you. You could see the excitement in her eyes, but you could tell she didn't want to show it.

"That's amazing sweetie!" You reached across the table and gave her arm a reassuring rub.

"What does it even mean?" she asked.

"It means you don't get to work and you get everything given to you," Connor slumped back into his chair and crossed his arms with annoyance.

"No, it means that you were chosen as one of the special little girls who will get to listen and view all the pop culture in the world! You get to experience things that none of us will ever get to listen to!" you tried to explain and Autumn got even more excited.

"I get to listen to music??"

"Yep, and you get to watch movies, and meet celebrities. You get to report back to Nico and choose which ones he can view as well! It's an important job. Remember how we explained how all jobs are important? Society needs listeners.". You wished that Tyler was here to help deal with Connor, as you were trying to explain this in the best way possible.

You knew that Tyler would be upset knowing that his own daughter was chosen to be a listener, and you were trying so hard to be supportive of Autumn, but you truly wished she could have gotten any other job out there.

Dinner ended and you sent Connor up to put Westley to bed. Autumn was downstairs with you helping with the dishes, and you and her continued to have a conversation about what her life was going to be like starting monday, when she begins her specialized classes for her job assignment.

Hours passed while you helped Autumn and Connor with left over school work, and it started to get late.

"Where's dad? It's almost bedtime," Connor asked while he brushed his teeth.

"He's probably still with Josh." You comforted him. A wave of anxiety filled your stomach. He has been coming home later and later the past few weeks from his walks with Josh, and you always wondered if he was even with Josh.

When it was finally bed time you said goodnight to Connor, tucked Autumn in, gave her a kiss, and wished her sweet dreams before closing the door ajar.

You headed to your bedroom to start getting ready yourself when you hear the front door open. You could tell Tyler was trying to be quiet by the way he shut the door, but you were already headed down the stairs to confront him.

"Where the hell have you been?" you asked, turning on the kitchen light. He was covered in sweat.

"I was with Josh," he stated but you rolled your eyes.

"For almost four hours? The last time I checked you don't sweat this much when taking a walk." You crossed your arms and stood in front of the stairway so he couldn't go up.

Tyler looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes, and his dark, short hair was ruffled on top. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Can we at least talk upstairs?" He asked and you nodded. He followed you upstairs into your bedroom, and he shut the door once you both were in there.

"Now please tell me what you were doing that was so important that you missed your daughter finding out she was chosen to be a listener." You started to raise your voice.

"She's a listener?"

"Answer me first." You stared him dead in his eyes, and he looked lost for words.

"I..I don't know where to start," he muttered.

"How about from the beginning?" You started to tap your foot as you got impatient.

"I was with Josh, playing music," he blurted out.. You looked at him blankly, processing what he just said.

"Excuse me? What in the name of god do you mean?" You start to raise your voice even more, which only made Tyler get louder as well.

"For the Banditos!" He screamed.

"Who? How long have you been keeping secrets from me?" You felt that familiar lump form in your throat. Your worst fear was coming true. He wasn't on a walk.

"Shh, stop yelling." he started to whisper, noticing how your voice cracked when you said the word secrets. "Josh and I have been playing music for this secret group. They started to call themselves the Banditos."

"Where have you been doing this?" You asked, still confused how he has gotten away with this. Dema was strict when it came to music, compared to other pop culture. They had spys everywhere, some people believed that there were vulture's that flew around Dema, spying to report back to Nico.

"One day Josh found this underground tunnel that leads to this huge trench. That's what we've called it. Trench. It's our safe space because we can play as loud as we can and no one can hear. We can finally play concerts again." Tyler walked over to you and tried to grab your hands in a way to try to make you understand, but you quickly snatched them away.

"I can't believe you have been lying to me for this long." You turned around so you weren't looking at him anymore. You noticed your door was open ajar, and you walked over and found Autumn sitting outside listening in.

"Autumn? How long have you been there?" You demanded, looking over quickly to Tyler who had a look of fear in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The next morning you and Tyler called for a family meeting. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Tyler asked you and you nodded. 

“You caused this Ty, so you have to do the explaining.” You were still upset with him lying to you.   
“I’m worried about how Connor is going to react,” he confessed but you just shrug. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went out and broke the law.” You headed to Westley’s room to go wake him up and feed him breakfast. 

Autumn and Connor were already downstairs eating cereal. You and Tyler headed downstairs to join them, and Autumn couldn’t even make eye contact with either you or Tyler. You wondered how much she had heard. 

“We’re going to have a family talk, is that okay?” you asked your kids, and they both look up at you and nod. You could tell that Autumn must have told Connor something because he was acting off as well. 

Tyler handed you Westley’s bottle, before shooting you a quick look that said ‘are you sure?’ You gave him a quick nod, while you sat down at the kitchen table across from your kids. Tyler took the seat next to you. You held Westley in your arms and started to feed him his bottle while waiting for Tyler to initiate the conversation. 

“No matter what I tell you, you must keep it a secret, because if you don’t, it will be dangerous for every one of us.” Tyler started the conversation off on a darker tone, and you looked up from Westley and studied the kids looks. Connor looked mad, and Autumn looked afraid. 

“As you guys know, I use to be a creator. I use to make music and play it for lots and lots of people, right?” he asked and both Autumn and Connor nodded slowly. 

Tyler took a deep breath and started to fiddle with his thumbs. You rubbed his back with your free arm, trying to calm him down. 

“I’ve been still playing shows with Josh.” Tyler let out the breath that he had been holding in. 

“What?” Connor asked incredulously. 

“I know it’s hard to understand, but it’s something Josh and I needed to do. Our music helps people, and I couldn’t  _ not _ play music ever again,“ putting emphasis on the ‘not’.

“But you’re breaking the law.”

“Connor, I know, but we are being safe and everything is okay,” Tyler tried to reassure him. 

“Are you sure daddy?” Autumn whimpers, on the verge of tears. Tyler held out his arms to invite her on his lap.

He held her close and whispered into her ear, “I promise I will never let anything happen to me, or any of you.”

“I want to hear you play music,” Connor pleaded but Tyler shook his head. 

“It’s too dangerous to play in the house. If you were to hear we would have to go down to the Trench and play.” 

“Could we go down?” Connor interjected and Tyler nodded. 

“Can we!?” Autumn started to get excited. Tyler shot you a look, and you nodded. 

“I guess we could.” You switch Westley over to your other arm as Autumn

stood up and squealed with Joy. Connor seemed unsure about everything, but you could tell he was excited to hear his dad play music again. 

Around 4:00, you and Tyler got all your kids ready to head down to the Trench. Tyler handed you a roll of yellow duct tape, and you gave him a confused look. 

“What is this for?” 

“It’s to put on your body so you are safer, remember? The Bishops can’t see yellow.” He explains. You both spend the next fifteen minutes wrapping the yellow tape around your outfits and helping the kids. 

You put Westley in a stroller and grabbed Autumn’s hand as you all started to walk towards Trench. Halfway through, Josh joined you guys on the walk. 

“Uncle Josh!” Autumn ran up and jumped into his tattooed arms. 

“So you all know our little secret now?” Josh shot Tyler a wink. 

“I can’t believe you are a criminal!” Connor teased Josh. Josh then grabbed Connor and started to ruffle his hair. 

“Yep, and if I go down then you’re going down with me!” 

“No!” Connor tried to wrestle back but Josh was much stronger. 

“We’re almost there!” Tyler announced. There was this little tunnel that led underground, but there was a huge rock in the way. Tyler moved it to the side, and let everyone in. It was a dark cave that was downhill. 

“Do we just follow it down?” you ask hesitantly, and both Josh and Tyler nodded, it was steeper than you were expecting. No wonder no one can hear them play down here.

Josh, who was now holding Autumn’s hand, led them down the cave where it got darker and deeper.   
“I see a light!” Autumn shouted as this little stream of brightness came into view. As you got closer, the path you were walking on split into a trench-like path, surrounded by walls of rock that you could climb up. 

“I see why you call it Trench,” you exclaimed, looking up at the walls on both sides of you. You never knew that there was an actual trench, inside a cave, underneath your province in Dema. 

There was a drum kit at the end of the cave and a Ukulele. You stopped and picked up Westley from his stroller, while Connor and Autumn stayed behind with you as well. Josh went up and took a seat at the drums, and Tyler picked up and grabbed the Ukulele.

“The first song I’m going to sing is called Screen.” Tyler started to strum and began to sing. His voice filled the trench and brought goosebumps to your body. You could feel Autumn grab on to your arm tighter, and Connor just stared in awe. 

Once he finished Connor ran up to Tyler and hugged him. When Connor pulled away you could see his eyes were wet, which made you get choked up as well. 

“The next song I am going to play is called House of Gold!” His fingers strummed the strings on the Ukelele, making the sound ring throughout the tunnel. His voice made you want to melt, and you never wanted to leave to the silence again. 

“Josh is so fast!” Autumn whispered into your ear. You watched Josh’s arms blur as they quickly drummed. The bass drum pounded in your chest.

It was nice to hear Tyler and Josh perform once again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Word count: 909**

**Warnings: A hint of angst (maybe?)**

**Author’s note: Hope you enjoy!**

 

It’s been about three months since Tyler announced to the family about playing music to his secret group, the Banditos, in the trench-like cave. It had also been three months since Autumn had started her job-specific classes, where she got to start her training and learning for becoming a listener. 

“How were classes today?” you asked Autumn as she walked into the house after coming home from a long day at school. 

“It was boring, all I did was learn about different type of musical instruments today,” she explained, and you gave her a pat on the head as you headed over to the kitchen to make lunch for her and Connor. 

“I finally got my gel electrophoresis to work for this DNA sample!” Connor happily exclaimed. You were glad that he was starting to be content again, especially after everything that had happened with Autumn becoming a listener, and finding out about his dad’s secret group.

“That’s amazing Con!” You gave him a small hug before he headed upstairs to start working on his homework.

“Momma, where’s Daddy?” Autumn asked you.

“He’s out with Uncle Josh, he’ll be home later before dinner!” 

“Is he playing music?” 

You shushed her, “Sweetie, remember we can’t talk about it out loud a lot because we never know who’s listening.” 

“But he talks about it a lot?” She asked, confused.

“I know, but let’s just not risk it anymore.” You gave your daughter a kiss on her forehead while placing a bowl of fruit in front of her. 

“Is it the vultures?” she asked, looking out the window at the big black words that would walk around the neighborhood. You remembered when they first got introduced to Dema, it seemed like they made everything darker.

“That’s just a myth that they can hear us, they’re just animals,” you reassured her, even though you didn’t fully believe yourself. The way the vultures would look at you when you would walk to your car always made you uneasy. It was as if the vultures enjoyed the sadness of the human population. 

For the next two hours, you helped Autumn with homework and was playing with Westley, while Connor stayed up in his room working on his homework still. Westley was so close to saying his first word, and you kept on trying to coax him into saying ‘momma’. You were interrupted while your front door was thrown open and a sweaty Tyler stood there, eyes wide with fear. 

“We have to move, they’ve found us,” he stammered. He was bent over and was out of breath. He must have ran all the way.

“What do you mean?” You were at his side immediately, holding him. His heart was racing, and sweat was dripping from all over his body. He was shaking as well, and you brought him over to the couch. 

“Connor!” you yelled upstairs, “Come get Autumn and Westley, please!”

“What’s going on?” Connor asked while coming down the stairs. He stared at Tyler who was sitting on the couch, almost dry heaving. 

“Just take your sibling’s and stay upstairs,” you said more sternly than you should of. You could tell from Autumn and Connor’s face that you were scaring them. 

You kept on trying to calm Tyler down so he was able to talk, but there wasn’t much that was helping. He sat on the couch, bent over, while you rested on the ground holding his knees. 

“Ty, it’s going to be okay, but you have to tell me what happened,” you whispered softly.

“They...found us,” he spoke with a raspy voice. The front door burst open again, and Josh was standing there, also out of breath. 

“Josh! What the hell is going on?” you demanded an answer. 

“He hasn’t told you?” 

You shook your head and explained to Josh how Tyler hasn’t been able to calm down and speak, and all he had said was ‘they found us.’

“We were playing a show and someone wearing all red busted in, and it was obvious he was apart of a Niner group.” Josh started to explain.

“A Niner group? Like someone who reports back to the Niners?” 

Josh nods, “Except they aren’t official. They think they’re being vigilantes but this is very dangerous. Everyone ran and it was insane. I’m surprised no one got hurt.”

“That’s why we have to move because there’s no way they aren’t going to tell the Niner’s. We need to move,” Tyler interrupted. 

“How are we supposed to just move provinces without the Bishops becoming curious?” 

“We can tell them that your job isn’t doing well here,” Tyler suggested, and you nodded at his idea. 

“But the kids,” you started to pace around the room, thinking about how your whole family's life is now at stake.

“Families move all the time, Y/N. It will be okay, and we will be safer. I promise.” Tyler walked over to you and pulled you into a deep hug. Josh walked over and joined the hug too.

“Josh?” you laughed a little. 

“I wanted to be a part of the moment, sorry.” This comment made all three of you laugh, and forget for a second of everything that’s happened. 

“I guess I should go tell the kids, huh?” Tyler sighed. 

“All three of us can do it,” Josh suggested, and you nodded. 

“Let’s head up.” you grabbed Tyler’s hand and started to walk up the stairs to Connor’s bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1300
> 
> Warnings: none!
> 
> Author’s note: I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too! :)

 

“Y/N, wake up,” Tyler whispered into your ear. You turned over in your sheets to face Tyler who was smiling, waiting for you to wake up.

“Goodmorning, Ty.” You closed your eyes and stretched your arms to try to relieve the stiffness from a good night’s rest. Tyler wrapped his arms around your body and nestled his chin into the crook of your neck. 

“Today’s moving day!” 

“I know Ty! We’ve been waiting for this day for a week now,” you giggled while his chin hair tickled your neck. 

Ever since you found out that your family had to move, you had been packing like crazy, with the help of your family and Josh. Everything was in boxes except for the necessities. 

“I don’t know how we are supposed to fit everything in two moving vans,” Tyler mentioned.

“We have the car too! You drive one van, Josh drives the other, and then I drive the car!” 

“You’re smart,” Tyler kissed you quickly before getting out of bed. 

“That’s why you married me,” you gave him a wink as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

The next three hours were a rush. You got up and showered, and then had to get the kids up. Josh came over, and he and Tyler moved all the boxes and furniture into the vans. You had to help the kids and get them fed before getting on the road. 

“Is everyone ready?” You turned around from the driver’s seat in your car to see Autumn and Westley in his carrier. Connor went with Tyler in the van, partly because Tyler needed someone to keep him awake on the long car ride, and partly because Connor had been in a grumpy mood all morning. 

“I have to pee!” Autumn announced. 

“We haven’t even left the house yet,” you sighed. You allowed her to go inside and go to the bathroom, and then you set out on the three-hour car ride to the next province over. 

After many bathroom stops and food stops, you eventually made it to the gate of the Province. It would have been an easier car ride if you could listen to music, but since the ban, car rides were spent with casual conversation. That would have been fine if Autumn and Westley didn’t sleep for more than half of the trip. You had to keep yourself busy by analyzing everything you saw as you drove. 

You followed Tyler and Josh until you all arrived at the front of this two-story house. It had four bedrooms which meant that Westley and Autumn were going to share a room because Josh was also staying with you guys. Connor would get his own room so he could focus on his homework. 

“We’re here!” You pulled into the driveway and woke up Autumn and Westley. 

“This house is pretty!” Autumn gawked out the window. You could see the excitement forming in her face, and you only hoped Connor could be excited too. 

It took about three hours for everyone to move all the furniture and boxes inside the house. You helped Autumn set up her and Westley’s room, and Connor was independent enough to set up his room. Josh and Tyler worked on unboxing the kitchen and Josh’s bedroom. 

“Our house is actually coming along well!” Tyler wiped his sweat from his head and draped his arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah, it is! I’m surprised how much we got done.”

“It’s because I’m here!” Josh teased.

“Sure it is, bud.” Tyler gave Josh a little shove, starting a full-on play fight. 

“Is this what I am going to have to deal with now that you are living here, Josh?” you raised an eyebrow. 

“Yep. Better get used to it.” Josh said, who was busy pinning Tyler to the ground. 

“I give up!” Tyler squeaked. 

“We should probably get going.” Josh looked at his watch.

“Where are you guys going?” you asked with a confused look. 

“Oh, we are going to go meet the Banditos of this province!” Tyler exclaimed. 

“There are banditos here?”

“Yeah, I guess the news of banditos have spread, and they all formed their own little Trenches everywhere. Ty and I are going to go see what this Trench looks like and do our first performance for them!” Josh clapped his hands together with excitement. 

“That’s so awesome!” you give each Josh and Tyler a hug before they headed out.

 

\-------------

 

Tyler and Josh finally found the entrance to this new trench, except instead of a rock for the opening, it was a wooden door. 

“This is it,” Tyler places his hands on his lips, looking around. 

“They told us to knock,” Josh reminded him. Josh knocked four times before they heard a small, raspy voice on the other side. 

“Password?” The voice said. 

“Sahlo Folina.” Tyler was told the password that the Bandito’s had made for safety, and it was his first time using it. They heard the door unlock and it opened up.

“Oh my gosh it is you!” said a boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen. He was wearing a yellow beanie and his outfit was covered with yellow tape as well. 

“Hey I’m Tyler, and this is Josh!” 

“We know!! We all know who you are obviously, you’re the creator that got revoked his job. You’re the one and only Tyler Joseph!” The boy gave Tyler a huge hug. 

The boy led them down the path, which was even darker and narrower than the old Trench. They had to climb down this wall and drop into the bottom of the cave. 

“Oh my gosh.” Tyler was mesmerized by what he saw. The walls were covered with yellow gerbera daisies. There were about 200 people in this trench, all wearing yellow. They were shouting your name and Josh’s name. They even had a drum set up already. 

“This is amazing.” Josh looked at Tyler, who had tears streaming down his face. 

“Excuse me?” This girl, who looked about seventeen, tapped on Tyler’s shoulder. “I just wanted to tell you that you’ve saved my life. You’ve saved all of us.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” Tyler started to break down, falling to one knee, covering his face with one hand. Josh kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Let’s go create some music,” Josh whispered into his ear. Josh walked over to this new drum set and pressed his foot on the bass drum. It echoed loudly through the trench and made Josh’s eyes light up. 

“I want to thank you all for being so welcoming, and this place is beautiful!” Tyler spoke to the crowd in front of him. They all looked up at him with excitement in their eyes, waiting for a song to start.

Tyler looked over at Josh and gave him a thumbs us, and Josh responded with a nod. Tyler grabbed the Ukelele that he had brought with him and strummed the strings. 

“This song is called The Judge.” Tyler’s voice filled the room with his voice and Ukelele, and Josh’s drums joined in, making the room vibrate. The bandito’s voices joined in during the chorus, and the moment was consumed by the music.  

The song ended and Tyler put his hand over his heart as he felt the claps and cheers of the Banditos. He looked over at Josh who had the same look of glee on his face. 

Playing music was so special for Tyler and Josh, and it was so unfair that they had to keep it such a secret, but it was also amazing how many people are willing to rebel against the government and listen to their music. Tyler wished he could play music forever, and never stop. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1670
> 
> Warnings: Language and talk of sexual activities
> 
> Author’s note: I had to combine chapter 8 & 9 because they both were like 700 words and I wanted the chapters to be longer! Anyways, enjoy!

**** You threw yourself onto Tyler, who was sitting on the couch, writing lyrics. It was one of those days where the kids were at school, and you usually both were watching Westley but today Josh decided to talk Westley out to the park. 

“I can’t believe we have the house to ourselves for a whole day,” you mumbled as you started to play with Tyler’s chin. His stubble was growing out and it tickled your fingers.

“I know,” he smiled down at your face which was resting on his lap. 

“I wish you didn’t have to hide playing music,” you told him while looking over at the lyrics he was writing. 

“Me too.”

“I’m a bandito?” you read off the pad of paper he was writing on.

“Yeah, it’s a song dedicated to the fans! You should have seen all of them, they make me so happy.” Tyler started to play with your hair. 

“God my back hurts so much,” you complain while rubbing your lower back. Bending over and creating clothes for hours on end was really hard on your body. 

“You want me to give you a massage?” He asks and you nod. 

“Here, let me take my shirt off so it’s easier.” You threw your shirt on the ground, smirking at Tyler the entire time. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Tyler whispered in your ear as he started to massage your back.

“You tell me everyday, Ty.” You sighed at the feeling of your knots finally being rubbed out. The massage lasted a good ten minutes until you could finally bend over without straining.

“Feel better?” he asked, and you gave him a smile while nodding yes. Tyler bent down and gave you a long kiss. 

“I’ve missed this,” you said while pulling away for a second. 

“Why don’t we go upstairs? Josh won’t be back for a while, we should take advantage of no one home,” Tyler grabbed your hand.

You weren’t sure what to do, because there was a limit on three kids in a family for population control, and you stopped taking birth control because it made you gain weight, and you knew exactly why Tyler wanted to take you upstairs. 

“It’s dangerous Ty, you know that.”

“I can pull out, it’ll be okay, Y/N. I love you and I just want to show you.” Tyler pulled you into another kiss before you could start to argue again. 

“Okay,” you whispered. Tyler then picked you up so you had your legs wrapped around his hips and he kissed you all the way upstairs to the bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m scared, I don’t want to put you more at a risk,” you explained but Tyler grabbed your face with his hands. 

“I will never let anything bad happen to you,” he promised. You smiled, and pulled him into another kiss, throwing his clothes off desperately. 

“Did you finish inside?” you asked, turning around to face a sweaty Tyler standing behind you. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Tyler was at a loss for words. 

“Tyler!” You screamed and you rushed to the bathroom. Your breath got short, and the room started spinning. You lost your balance and tried to grab to the counter but you fell to the floor. Tyler came rushing to your side and grabbed you as you started to sob. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, it’s going to be okay,” he wiped your tears away.

“No it’s not Tyler. You freaking came inside me, and i’m going to get pregnant and the Bishops are going to take me and kill me and they’re going to find out about you.” 

Tyler shushed you, “Y/N, we don’t even know if anything has happened. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself. I’m sorry.” 

“Go out and buy me a pregnancy test. Now,” you ordered him. Tyler grabbed his car keys and ran out immediately. 

20 minutes passed of you pacing around your bedroom waiting for Tyler to return. Finally you heard his footsteps running up the stairs and bursting into the bedroom. 

“I brought you three kinds,” he panted, out of breath from running. 

“Good thing these are immediate now.” You grabbed the first test and went to pee on the stick. With the technology nowadays, you were able to tell if you were pregnant right after finishing, instead of waiting a while. 

You took all three, and started to wait to see the results. Tyler sat on the bed, bent over with his between his knees, while you continued pacing around. Finally, the timer went off signaling the tests were ready. You headed over and looked at all three results. 

“Oh shit,” you muttered. 

 

“I just don’t know what we are going to do!” you exclaimed to Tyler, who was now pacing around his room, after finding that you were pregnant. 

“I seriously fucked up, I’m so sorry Y/N.” He grabbed your hands and pulled you into a hug. 

“It’s okay, accidents happen but I don’t want to lose the baby.” You place your hand on your stomach. 

“We are just so rebellious,” Tyler tried to joke with you, which made you laugh a little. 

“We’re back!” Josh yelled from downstairs. 

“Maybe he will know what to do.” Tyler started to head downstairs, and you followed behind him. 

“How’s my baby?” you cooed to Westley who was in his stroller. You picked him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled a toothy smile up at you, laughing. 

“Josh I gotta tell you something.” Tyler got serious, making Josh look up at him with a worried look.

“Is everything okay, man?”

“Y/N is pregnant.” 

Josh looked over at you, and then looked back at Tyler, and then back to you. 

“That’s not good.” Josh ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed. 

“I know, and I don’t want to lose the baby,” you exclaimed, before any of them can suggest taking the pill which would terminate an unwanted pregnancy. 

“But Y/N, do you understand how much danger this is putting Tyler and I at now?” Josh started to argue. 

“Josh, c’mon man, it’s her body,” Tyler interrupted, standing up for you. 

“Why don’t you adopt the baby? In case they find or ask, but Tyler and I will still be the parents,” you suggesedt to Josh. He looks at you with wide eyes, not knowing  what to say. He pursed his lips together before speaking. 

“I guess I could.” 

“Would you really?” You asked excitedly. 

“I would do anything to keep us all safe.” Josh pulled you and Tyler both into a group hug. 

 

An hour later the kids came back from school. Autumn seemed exhausted, and Connor was in a bad mood once again. 

“How was school?” Tyler asked them, as you started to make them an after school snack. 

“Stupid.” Connor mumbled. 

“No one talks to me,” Autumn whined as she grabbed the sandwich you made her. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I promise it will get better.” You tried to reassure her but she wasn’t listening. 

“Why was school bad?” Tyler asked Connor.

“Because everyone is smarter than me in my DNA classes. It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re so smart Con, it’ll get better.” Tyler placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder, giving him a fatherly hug. 

“Before you guys start on your homework, I have something to tell you,” you announced. Autumn and Connor shared a look of nervousness with each other.

“Is it bad?” Autumn worried.

“No, it’s that your dad and I are expecting another baby.” You placed your hand on your stomach, even though there was obviously nothing showing yet.

“What are you talking about? You already are at the limit?” Connor started to raise his voice. 

“Josh will adopt the baby so it won’t technically be illegal, but it will still be our kid, your sibling,” Tyler explained. 

“Why can’t you guys just follow the fucking rules?” Connor screamed at you both before storming up the stairs. You flinched at the sound of his bedroom door slamming. 

“I’ll go take care of him,” Tyler kissed you on the forehead before heading upstairs.

“Do you understand Autumn?” You asked your daughter who was sitting at the table, stunned after everything that just happened. 

“I’m going to have another sibling?” 

“Yep, and to make sure we are safe, we are going to report that i’m a surrogate for Josh but in reality it’s my baby,” you try your hardest to explain to her, so that she didn’t worry. 

“I see that Connor didn’t take it well?” Josh walked into the kitchen, holding a sleeping Westley. 

“Nope.” You shook your head. 

 

“Be safe,” you kissed Tyler before he headed out to Trench with Josh. 

“I always am.” Tyler opened the door, and blew you a kiss before closing it behind him. 

Tyler and Josh headed down to the Trench, and were welcomed with yellow flower petals being thrown on them as they reached the end. 

“I have a new song to play for all of you tonight,” Tyler spoke. Josh sat down at his drum set. “I want all of you to hold hands with one another and sway side to side.”

Everybody grabbed hands and started to sway as Tyler sang. 

“I can take the high road, but i know that i’m going low, i’m a ban-, i’m a bandito,” everyone chorused together. It brought tears to Tyler’s eyes to see everyone together as a family, feeling of safety. 

As the show ended, and everyone wanted to talk to Tyler and Josh and thank them, Josh started to hyperventilate. 

“Josh, are you okay?” Tyler grabbed his shoulder and made him look at him. 

“I swear I saw someone in red watching in the corner,” his voice quivered as he pointed a shaky finger to the corner. 

“I don’t see anything?” Tyler looked around confused, but there was no way Josh would be acting this way if he didn’t actually see something. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1017
> 
> Warnings: Angst and acts of violence & blood. 
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m sorry this was posted so late! I’m on vacation, and it might also be posted a little late on Thursday as well :/ But anyways, enjoy!

 It has been three months since you had found out you were pregnant, and you were already starting to show a little. Your clothes got tighter, which wasn’t too big of a problem since you could just make your own maternity clothes.

You laid on the couch, and Tyler sat next to you rubbing your belly. Josh sat in the chair across from you guys, and Westley was on the floor playing with his blocks.

“It’s so quiet in here today,” you announced.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Josh agreed.

“I wish I could sing to the little baby,” Tyler placed a kiss to your belly.

“Why don’t you come down to Trench with us tonight, Y/N?” Josh suggested.

“Yeah!” Tyler got excited at the thought of singing to the baby.

You were unsure, “What if something bad happens?”

“Nothing will happen, it will be okay.”

“Okay, I’ll go!” you finally let in.

The front door burst open with Connor and Autumn fighting.

“He embarrassed me in front of my friend!” Autumn screamed. You shushed her and had her come sit on your lap.

“No, I didn’t! She’s a little baby,” Connor slumped down on the couch, with his arms crossed.

“Don’t call your sister a baby,” Tyler scolded him.

“You two need to stop fighting and get along, can you guys do that?” Josh intervenes, and both of them nod. Josh shot you and Tyler a wink.

“They only listen to you because you’re the cool uncle,” you put air quotes around the cool.

“Hey, if it works then why does it matter?” he shrugged, making both you and Tyler laugh.

“Hey Autumn and Connor, do you guys want to go to Trench tonight and hear me sing?” Tyler asked. Autumn’s face lit up with glee as she squealed yes over and over while running around the living room.

“I have too much homework,” Connor sulked.

“Suit yourself, that means you can watch Westley,” Tyler patted Connor’s head.

You told Autumn to go get started on her homework, and that they would leave the house around 4 to head down to trench, which gave her a solid hour to get started.

“Why do I have to put yellow tape on again?” Autumn asked while she struggled to wrap the tape around her jacket. You explained to her how Bishop’s can’t see yellow so it ensures their safety.

“You ready?” Tyler looked at you, placing his hand on your belly. You nodded and gave him a kiss.

“Follow me!” Josh took Autumn’s hand and headed out. It took about thirteen minutes to arrive at the entrance, where you watched Josh say this password, and the door slid open. It was darker and deeper than the last Trench that you had been in.

When you reached the end, you and Autumn both were mesmerized with the yellow flowers that filled the room. There wasn’t much light, but the yellow lit the room up with this feeling of security.

“Momma, there are so many people,” Autumn held onto your arm and looked up at you. You tucked her hair behind her ear and told her everything was going to be okay.

Tyler started playing his first song, which was titled Holding on To You. It was amazing to hear all the Banditos sing his lyrics back to him. Autumn’s jaw was open the entire time during the song.

“Uncle Josh is so fast!” she exclaimed.

“This next song is dedicated to my lovely wife, and my daughter, and my future baby who are here tonight,” Tyler held his hand out and everyone turned to look at you guys.

He strummed his Ukulele, and started to play a familiar song called Can’t Help Falling In Love. This was the song that he sang to you on your first anniversary before he got banned. The song brought tears to your eyes. Once it finished the whole cave was filled with roaring applause.

“This next song is a little heavier, and it’s called Heavy Dirty Soul!” He started to play it, and even you were amazed by Josh’s drumming. You danced with Autumn, twirling her around to the music, while you held your stomach with your other hand.

_Boom._

This pounding noise echoed through the cave, making everyone turn around with fear. The door slammed open as you could see two Bishop’s pouring in and Niner’s following behind.

“They found us!” you heard someone scream. It was a blur of yellow around you as the Banditos started to run everywhere. You grabbed Autumn’s hand but she was shoved out.

“Autumn!” you run to her body that was about to get trampled. You grabbed her body and picked her up. As you look up you see a niner come headed towards you. You turned around and a black figure come slamming into you.

“Run!” Josh’s voice rang out and you started to run forward, following the yellow stripe on Josh’s black shirt. You covered Autumn’s eyes as you saw the Niners stabbing the Banditos to make them stop running. Blood was filling the floor, turning the yellow hue of the room to a crimson.

It was hard to see through your tears but you could see Tyler being held by a Bishop.

“Tyler!” You stop dead in your tracks and fall to your knees as you watched him being dragged away.

“Y/N, you need to run!” you could feel Josh’s hand pick your arm up off the floor, and grab Autumn from you. You started running again, and your hearing become muffled. You weren’t sure how long you were running until you fell and landed on grass.

“Tyler,” you sobbed into the ground, holding your stomach in safety.

“Momma!” You could hear Autumn’s little voice quiver as she ran over to you and wrapped her body around your waist. Josh knelt down next to you and wrapped both of you up.

“We’re safe, and that’s all that matters,” he whispered. You continued to sob as you replayed the visions of the Banditos losing their lives, and Tyler being captured by a Bishop.

“Tyler,” you whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 848
> 
> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Author’s note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions or need clarification on any confusing parts just comment them!

 

“Where am I?” Tyler rubbed his head and noticed there was dried blood on it. The sight of the crusty crimson made all the memories of last night come flooding back to him. He remembered the Niners taking the bandito’s lives, and the last thing he remembered was a Bishop, he didn’t know who, grab his body and throw him on the ground.

He squinted as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the blackness as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dark cell, with other cells around him that were empty. Two Niners were sitting in the corner, watching you.

“Hello?” Tyler waved his arms to try to get one of their attention. One eventually looked over and started to walk over, making Tyler back up in his cell.

“What do you want?” The Niner asked in a deep tone.

“Where the hell am I?” he demanded to know.

“You’re in Necropolis, the Dema headquarters, now if you don’t shut up I’ll make you,” the Niner threatened him. Tyler started to process what he said. The Dema headquarters was a big round dome in the middle Necropolis, the city of Dema, where Nico and the other eight Bishops lived with his Niners. Listeners and Creators also lived in the city too.

Tyler started to hyperventilate as he closed his eyes and the sounds of the Bandito’s screams rang through his mind. All those innocent lives that were lost. He wondered how his wife was doing, and his kids, and Josh. He wondered if they even got out of there alive.

Tyler couldn’t stop the tears from coming, as he sat in the cell and began to break down. The sobs came harder and harder, and he was bent over on the ground. He started to scream. Screaming out of anger, and out of frustration.

\-----------

You, Josh and Autumn, ran all the way back home to Connor and Westley. You were still shaken up after what you had just witnessed.

“Josh, I can’t do it,” you fell into his arms right before the front door. Your eyes were red from the tears, and there was blood on your arms from Banditos that had tried to grab her for safety as she ran out of Trench.

“I’ll tell Connor, just take Autumn upstairs and keep her safe,” Josh handed you your daughter as he locked the door behind him, looking around to make sure no one followed you all home.

“What the hell happened?” Connor ran downstairs and saw his mom and sister covered in blood.

“Come here Connor,” Josh waved him over to the couch. You grabbed Autumn’s hand and pulled her upstairs with you towards Westley’s room. You didn’t want to be downstairs for Josh telling Connor his dad was taken.

“No!” you could hear Connor scream from downstairs, his voice cracking at the end signaling that he was crying now too.

You grabbed a wet wash cloth and started to rub off the dried blood on your arms, and Autumn’s arms as well. Westley laid in his crib asleep, and you were so happy that your kids were safe and okay. You thought about Tyler and began to rub your belly for comfort.

“Momma I’m scared,” Autumn cried. She hadn’t stopped crying since the event, but she was also being strong for you, you could tell.

“I know baby, I know, Momma is scared too but we just have to stay together and be brave,” you held on to her shoulders, looking her into her eyes.

Autumn nodded, “I want Daddy.” You pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head over and over.

“I know, me too, but if we stay positive then he will be okay,” you told her. You wanted to be positive for your daughter but it was getting harder and harder with every thought that he might be dead somewhere.

You headed back downstairs with Westley in your arms. Josh and Connor were sitting at the kitchen table, but Connor looked up at you the moment he heard your footsteps. His eyes were red and wet, and so were Josh’s. Connor ran over to you and hugged you, and then he held Autumn. You could see his shoulders shaking from sobbing.

“You could have died,” he sobbed into your shirt.

“We’re okay.”

“But what about dad!? We have to go save him!” Connor raised his voice, extending his hand to the door, but right at that moment, the door burst open.

“No one move!” a voice shouted. There were Niners at the door, but behind them appeared a Bishop. He was cloaked in red and had a black hood on.

“Please don’t hurt my kids!” You grabbed Connor and Autumn and shoved them behind you, and you held onto Westley’s sleeping body a little tighter.

“No one is going to get hurt if you come with me. My name is Keons, and Nico has sent me to bring you guys to him,” he spoke in this deep voice that vibrated through your bones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 938
> 
> Warnings: Angst!
> 
> Author’s note: I hope you enjoy! I know I kind of strayed away from the actual lore of dema but I decided to make it my own!!

 

Keons and the bishops filed your kids, Josh and you into this massive plane that was outside. They didn’t tell you exactly where you were going, but you expected it was going to be Necropolis, the Dema headquarters, where Nico and his family lived with the other Bishops and Niners.

No one talked on the plane ride. You held Westley in your arms, and Autumn and Connor were in the corner cuddling looking out. Connor was becoming protective over his little sister, which you were proud of. Josh sat across from you, but he kept his eyes focused on the ground. You were all scared. 

The silence on the plain allowed more room and time for you to focus and overthink about Tyler and everything that happened. You hoped he was okay, and you hoped that everything would turn out okay as well. 

Keons stood up from his seat and walked back to where you all were sitting. 

“I’m sorry for what I have to do now,” he spoke. He pulled out a needle and pushed it into your arm. The world went fuzzy before going completely black. The last thing you remembered hearing was the sound of Autumn’s voice calling out for you.

You woke up in a dark cell with Westley and Autumn, and Connor and Josh were in the cell next to you. It was dark but you could tell that there was someone in a cell across from you as well. You wiped your eyes and squinted to get a better look. 

It took you a while until you recognized that this shirtless body laying on the ground, covered in welts and blood was Tyler. 

“Tyler!” You screamed, running up the cell, sticking an arm out. The body turned over, and Tyler looked up at her. His eyes widened with fear, as he realized his whole family was captured too, including Josh. 

“How... what?” He tried to move but laid back down with pain. 

“What have they done to you?” 

“They’re torturing me. They have been whipping me for the past two hours,” his voice croaked. You gasped and you wanted to scream. You wanted to run out of this cell and protect Tyler. Autumn, was still asleep, but Josh and Connor were starting to wake up.  

The door that led into the cells slowly opened with a creak, and down the stairs walked a tall man wearing a black outfit, and behind him walked a young woman who had long red hair. This was Nico, and his daughter, Clancy. You’ve heard lots of stories about the daughter of Nico, but you were never expecting to see her in person. She was beautiful. Her pale skin shined against the light and her hair resembled fire. She had scars around her throat and you remembered the story of how she tried to take her life a year before the ban had started. 

You were mesmerized that you were seeing the leader of your country in front of you, but you were also terrified of what was going to happen. 

“Ah, I see you all have gotten settled in,” Nico’s voice was deep but yet very calm and soothing, and he stretched out his words. His daughter stared at the ground, standing behind him. She kept making quick glances over at Josh. 

“Let us out!” Connor screamed, but Nico held his hand up to stop the Niners that were already heading over to him. You held Autumn and Westley closer to you as Nico made his way over to your cell. 

“You’re pregnant,” he points at your stomach. You place your hand on it and avoided eye contact. 

“It’s my baby,” Josh spoke, and Nico looked over at him. 

“Oh I see, so you’re a surrogate?” 

You nodded, “He wanted a kid.” Nico slowly tapped his foot as he stared you and your daughter down. 

“You know Tyler, you have such wonderful kids, why would you risk their lives like this? Dema has rules for a reason, and there is no room for error,” Nico walked over to Tyler’s cell. He opened the door and leaned down next to him. 

“Don’t touch me,” Tyler spat at him. 

“I won’t, but you will have to pay the consequences. It’s only fair.” Nico stood back up and walked over to a Bishop and grabbed this cup that was filled with light blue liquid. 

“What is that?” Josh spoke out. 

“Chlorine,” Clancy whispered, peeking over at Josh.

“It’s more than just Chlorine. This will teach you what happens when you break Dema’s rules. This will make sure you never break the rules again,” Nico explained as he handed the cup to Tyler. 

“Dad, don’t drink it!” Connor screamed but Josh grabbed him to cover his mouth. 

“Either you drink it, or I will force it down your throat,” Nico growled. Tyler put the cup to his lips and started to chug the drink. Once he finished he started grasping for his throat and was coughing. 

“My...throat,” he sputtered. It started to get this black tint to it, and his voice got raspier. He looked down at his hands which were also gaining the same black tint as his neck. 

“What’s happening to him!?” You scream, running to the front of your cell reaching your hand through. Seeing Tyler ia s pain was killing you. 

“If he couldn’t control himself, then we are taking away what he uses to create. As I said before, no room for errors in Dema.” Nico walked away, calling Clancy to follow him. 

“Sahlo Folina,” she quickly whispered towards Josh as she hurried up after her dad. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1042
> 
> Warnings: Angst, referenced self-harm/suicide attempt
> 
> Author’s note: Sorry this chapter is a sad one, and I tried my best to explain Clancy’s background but the character I made up is so complicated that I might (might!) make like a “prequel” about her when this series finishes up!

 

Clancy sat up in her room, holding a yellow gerbera daisy, and was softly singing to herself. It was hard for her to keep it a secret from her dad that she was a Bandito but she knew she had to do it.

She thought about the concerts that she went too when she was little, and how much music impacted her, especially Tyler and Josh’s music. She loved them, and she was devastated when she learned that her own father was banning them from being a creator. Tyler was one of the most famous creators in the entirety of Dema, and it hurt her so much knowing she would never be able to listen to their music again.

But then Clancy was introduced to the Banditos from a friend of hers, and it was her little secret that she kept from her father and the other bishops. Banditos were already putting their lives at risk by sneaking around and listening to music as a non-listener, but it was even more dangerous for Clancy because she was the daughter of the leader of Dema.

“Clancy?” Nico called up to his daughter's room. She hid the flower in her closet and opened the door for her father.

“Yes?”

“I thought I heard you singing,” he looked around in her room.

“No, I wasn’t,” she looked down at the floor trying to not act suspiciously.

“I need you to go downstairs and check on the prisoner’s, Keons and I are going to go check on Province 4,” he explained. Clancy nodded as she headed down to the cells.

She opened the door, and almost everyone was sleeping except for Josh who was silently drumming on his knees with his fingers. He looked over at you and sat up a little bit. Clancy looked around to make sure there were no other Niners or other Bishops down there.

“Josh.” She came and sat down by his cell.

“Are you a Bandito?” He whispered, mentioning that he heard her say the password as she walked away last night. She nodded softly, looking into his eyes.

“I want to help you guys get out of here,” her voice got louder waking you and Tyler up. “But you have to trust me.”

“I trust you, if you’re a Bandito than I trust you,” Josh whispered.

“What’s going on?” you asked when you saw Clancy kneeling by Josh’s cell.

“She’s a bandito, and she wants to save us,” Josh explained looking up at you and then back over to Clancy. She smiled at you and then started to blush a little before walking over to you.

“Are you okay? Are they okay?” she nodded her head to Autumn who was holding a sleeping Westley in the corner.

“We’re okay,” you rubbed your stomach. You were starving, and you were starting to worry about your baby.

“You’re a bandito?” Tyler said with a raspy voice from his cell. His neck and hands were almost completely black.

Clancy nodded and walked over to Tyler’s cell. She looked up at Tyler and looked at his skin which was in the process of being smeared. “I always was. Your music has saved me,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” you asked trying to understand. Clancy looked over at you and you could see her green eyes were wet with tears. She looked down and lifted her sleeve of the black dress she was wearing up and revealed a large white scar that ran from the top of her wrist to right before her elbow.

“I tried to kill myself when I was a 14, and my dad found me,” she mumbled. “That was right before he banned you from being a creator.”

“Why did you?” Tyler asked.

“It’s so hard pretending to be a normal girl when you’re the daughter of a Bishop. Your music was the only thing that kept me going, but one night I saw you guys live in Province 2, and someone recognized me and I guess something had happened with my dad and they had kicked me out.”

“I remember that our very last show,” Tyler whispered. “What did they do?”

“They spat on me, and told me horrible things, and I just couldn’t take it anymore and yeah. My dad found me in front of the concert hall.” Clancy pulled her sleeve down and looked up at Tyler.

“Nico told me he banned me because my music was negatively impacting the society” he whispered.

“He banned us because he thought our music was the reason you tried to kill yourself?” Josh asked softly.

“Yes,” Clancy’s voice quivered as she stared at the ground. “But I’m so glad I’m alive. I stayed alive for you guys, but I regret it all. I regret everything because now look where you are,” she fell to her knees and started to cry. Her shoulders shook with every breath she took, and the sounds echoed in the silent basement. Tyler’s raspy voice filled the emptiness as he started to sing.

“Now the night is coming to an end,” Tyler song from his cell. He held his hand out through the bars and Clancy shuffled over and held it. His hand was cold as the black paint became more apparent.

“The sun will rise and we will try again,” she sang the next line. They joined together in harmony. You watched in amazement and you looked over at Josh who was also looking at you. You hoped that Clancy could help you guys escape.

“Stay alive, stay alive for me,” Tyler croaked, quickly grabbing his throat. With every word, he sang his voice got raspier and raspier. He could barely speak, let alone sing. He collapsed to the floor, making you run to the front of your cell.

“Please help him,” you cry out. Clancy looks at you with widened eyes, and then she looked over at Josh.

“I promise I will help you guys get out of here safely.” She stood up and walked over to Josh’s cell. Josh stood up and they faced each other through the bars.

“Thank you,” Josh spoke, putting his hand through the bars to reach hers. Clancy intertwines her fingers within his.

“I promise,” she whispered. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 859
> 
> Warnings: Violence and Angst
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy! I don’t really have anything else to say… :)

 

“Connor, come here.” Josh waved him over to the corner of his cell. 

“What?” he looked around him at his mom, dad, and siblings who were all asleep. There was no sense of time in the cell but he had a feeling it was late at night because there were no Niners or Bishops guarding the cells. 

“I have a plan to get us out of here,” Josh whispered. 

“But Clancy said she was going to get us out.”

“We don’t have time to waste, but you just have to trust me. Do you trust me?” 

“I trust you Uncle Josh,” Connor stood up, putting on a power stance. Josh nodded as he started to bang two plates together that were left over from dinner. 

“What are you doing?” Connor screamed in horror as he watched Josh make tons of noise. His parents became restless as they slowly woke up to the abrupt sound.

“I said trust me!” Josh yelled back. Connor’s eyes filled with tears as he realized what was about to happen, but he knew he had to stay strong for his family.

“I trust you.”

“When I tell you to run, I need you to run. Don’t look behind you,” Josh told Connor.

A group of Niners come barreling into the room and a Bishop was seen cloaked in red behind them. You had finally woken up to all the sounds and fear washed over you like a wave in the ocean.

“Josh what are you doing?” you screamed. The bishop ran over to Josh’s cell, unlocking it and pulling out this knife he had in his cloak. You closed your eyes and held Westley and Autumn close to you, not wanting to watch what was going to happen next. You heard muffled sounds coming from Tyler’s cell but you were frozen with fear and unable to open your eyes. 

“Connor run!” Josh screamed as he stood up and grabbed the Bishop’s forearm that was holding the knife. 

“Connor!” You screamed. You opened your eyes at the sound of your sons name and watched as your son snuck underneath the Bishop and avoided the Niners and ran up the stairs and out of the room, not even taking a look back. You watched as Josh grabbed the knife out of the Bishop’s hand and threw it across the room. Josh then kicked the Bishop’s stomach with full force sending him flying into the cage. His head made a cracking sound and he flopped to floor as he lost consciousness. 

“I’ll be back, please stay strong,” Josh yelled back to you and Tyler as he ran out after Connor. You tightened your grip on your kids as you sobbed softly.

“Tyler?” you whispered over at your husband who was lying on the concrete floor. His hands and neck were smeared with black paint, and he hadn’t moved or spoke much since yesterday. He made a small grunt signaling to you that he was still alive, and he was aware of what was going on.

The door slammed open which echoed through the cells. Nico came down the stairs wearing his red cloak. He walked fast, and even though you couldn’t really see his face you could tell that he was upset. He went over to Tyler’s cell and slammed the key to unlock it. He took steps closer to Tyler, and before you knew it he was holding him up by his neck. 

“Stop!” you scream, but a Niner that had followed Nico down came over and pulled out his knife making you be quiet instantly. 

“Momma,” Autumn whimpered into your stomach. You held her and Westley close, covering their faces.

“Tell me where he went!” Nico demanded to know about Josh. He was staring at you while he held Tyler up who was gasping for hair. 

“I don’t know!” you cried out. Nico dropped Tyler on the ground, and Tyler clawed at his neck as the oxygen filled his body once again with a burn. 

“Please don’t hurt us!” Autumn wailed but you held her even closer, telling her to shh. You wiped her tears away and hid her face in your shirt. 

Nico walked over to your cell and he slowly took off his vail to reveal his old gray skin. His eyes were black and they had a tint of sadness to them. He stared at Autumn who looked up at him with a tear stained face.

“You’re a listener,” he whispered and Autumn nodded slowly. Nico turned back around, pulling the vail back over his face and walked over to the Niner who was still holding the knife. “I want you to tell all the Niners and the other Bishops to go out there and find him!” Nico hollered. They left abruptly and you looked around in confusion and terror. 

“Tyler are you okay?” you whispered but there was no response from him. He was knocked out cold. 

“Momma,” Autumn sobbed.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. I know you’re scared but Uncle Josh and Connor will save us.” you tried to reassure her and yourself. 

They were going to come back.

Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 947
> 
> Warnings: Angst & talk of violence
> 
> Author’s note: I definitely did NOT add this chapter in yesterday even though i have had this series finished since like february! I just thought it needed more explanation, so I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“I heard her singing again Nico. You need to control your daughter,” Keons growled at Nico. He paced around the office while Sacarver and Andre sat behind him. “We don’t want what happened to Nills to happen to you, do we?” 

“No,” Nico groaned as he slid down into his chair. He thought back to the old leader of Dema, Nills, who had broken the rules and therefore was bumped back down to a level one Bishop and allowed Nico to take the role of the leader. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Good,” Keons tapped his fingers together meliciously as he stared Nico down. “Any news on finding Josh and the boy?”

“No.”

Keons walked over to the Bishop and grabbed him by his collar and held him close to his face, “You’re pathetic Nicolas.” He threw Nico back down and walked away. Nico looked over to Sacarver and Andre who both just shook their head at Nico was sprawled out on his chair.

“You aren’t cut out to be a leader, Nico,” Andre whispered as he walked out of the room. Sacarver followed him and then Nico was alone. He took a deep breath before standing up straight and headed up to his daughters room. 

“Clancy?” Nico knocked on the wooden door and it slowly opened up with a creak. He saw the flicker of her red hair as she turned around and walked back to her bed. 

“I heard Josh and the little boy escaped,” she whispered. She looked up at her father with eyes that were filled with sadness, but he never noticed. 

“Yes, did you have something to do with this?” he asked.

“Why would I-”

“Don’t act like we don’t hear you singing all the time, Clancy. After everything that has happened.”

“Seriously, Dad, I thought we weren’t going to talk about that anymore,” she mumbled. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it while staring at her hands, trying to avoid his dark eyes. “I told you, they weren’t why I tried.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, what matters is that Josh and the boy escaped.”

Clancy shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.” Nico sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Clancy layed on her bed and softly sang to herself.

“Stay alive, stay alive.”

 

\----------------

 

Josh finally was able to catch up to Connor whose face was red from running about a mile away from the Dema headquarters. They weren’t exactly sure where they were, besides that they were somewhere in Necropolis. 

“We need to find someone who can drive us back to our house,” Josh told Connor who agreed. They continued walking until they finally came across a house on the side of the road that they were walking down.

“Excuse me?” Josh asked politely. The old man who was working outside, he must had been a farmer, looked up at Josh and smiled.

“How are you boys doing today?”

“We could be doing better, our car broke down and we really need a ride home? Could you drive us?” 

“I don’t see why not! How far away are you?” asked the old man. Josh told him, and everyone piled into the man’s blue pickup truck and drove about forty minutes to their house. 

“Thank you so much for the ride,” Josh thanked him and handed him some money that he had in his pocket. Thank god the Bishops and the Niners didn’t take any of it. 

“So what is the plan? Why are we here?” Connor asked. He was afraid, and he wanted to make sure his family was safe. 

“I need to get the word out to the other Banditos,” Josh mumbled but Connor was still confused.

“What do you mean? Why?”

“Because I think I know a way we can try to save your dad and the rest of your family, but I need the Banditos help. And tape. Yellow tape. Lots of it.”

“Yellow tape?”

“Yes, remember? Bishop’s and the Niner’s can’t see yellow,” Josh explained.

“Uncle Josh, I’m scared,” Connor admitted. Josh walked over and wrapped the little boy up in his arms, holding him close.

“I know this is scary but you have been so brave and strong so far, and I know you can continue to be for your family. I believe in you.”

“Thank you Uncle Josh,” Connor whispered into his chest. 

The rest of the day was spent with Connor going to the store and picking up yellow tape while Josh was busy trying to find the other Banditos. He went to the Trench and it still looked like a bloodbath. He wondered where the bodies had went, but at the same time he didn’t want to know. 

“Josh?” he heard a voice whisper from behind him. He turned around to see a young girl, maybe 15 years old, sitting on the ground holding a Ukulele. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m trying to find the other Banditos, I need your guys help.”

“I can help. What can I do?”

“Do you know a way to contact the Banditos of other provinces?” Josh asked and the girl nodded. 

“My name is Rose by the way,” she held out her hand for Josh to shake. 

“Thank you for helping,” Josh whispered.

“Of course.”

Josh gave Rose a pile of napkins that had instructions of where to meet and what to do, and she told Rose to get them out to the other Banditos in any way possible and for everyone to spread the word. He needed the banditos to join him at his house tomorrow so he could go and help Tyler and his family. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1875
> 
> Warnings: Angst & violence
> 
> Author’s note: Second to last chapter! I added a bunch more stuff because I felt like originally it ended so abruptly, and I also want to apologize for the cliffhanger but you only have to wait until thursday for the last chapter! Again, thank you all for all the support! It means so much to me, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter

 

“You ready for this Connor?” Josh asked the boy who stood in front of him. Josh finished wrapping the last piece of tape around his arm, and he patted Connor on the back.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” he shrugged as he finished putting the tape on his own body. He walked over to the window of their house and stared outside. There was a swarm of yellow as hundreds of Banditos stood outside awaiting their instructions.

“I’m surprised at how many banditos showed up,” Josh exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. “

“I guess the message spread pretty fast, huh?” Connor looked up at Josh. He had fear in his eyes, but he knew he had to be brave for his family.

“Rose did a good job, I was fortunate to have found her in Trench.” Josh walked over to Connor and wrapped his arms around the boy. It had been two days since they had escaped from the Dema headquarters, and it was spent getting prepared for the fight. They were constantly running and hiding from the Niner’s that were hunting the two men down.

“Okay, grab a pile of torches and head out there and hand them to the Banditos,” Josh instructed him. Connor went over and grabbed a handful of the Torches that Josh had gotten from the local wood shop and went out. Everyone looked and turned to him as he walked by handing them the torches.

“For Tyler,” each bandito said one by one in a whisper. Connor’s eyes made contact with each and every Bandito that he handed a torch too, and his own eyes started to fill with tears as he finally realized and understood why his dad did what he did. His music touched all these people in ways that could never be explained.

Connor walked back to the front door where Josh was standing. He wrapped his arm around Connor, and held him close as they looked out at the sea of yellow.

“For your dad,” Josh whispered. Connor closed his eyes and rested his head on his body.

“For my dad.”

Clancy ran down to the cell that you and your daughter was laying in and stared at you with a look of panic. She panted heavily as she was out of breath from running.. She walked over to your cell and kneeled down so she was face to face with you.

“The whole country is revolting, the Banditos are taking over,” she announced.

“What? What do you mean?” you asked frantically. Clancy kept on looking over her shoulder.

“I don’t have much time, but Josh sent a message out to all the Banditos across Dema, and they are revolting against-” her sentence was abruptly stopped when Nico slammed the door open and an angry Keons followed him

“Clancy!” he screamed. She mouthed she was sorry to you before walking up to her father.

“I told you she was up to no good, I’m not going to have any more of this!” Keons roared as he walked over to Clancy and slapped her cheek with the back of his hand. Clancy fell to the floor and grabbed her cheek with was pulsating.

“Clancy,” Nico said softly as he kneeled down by his daughter. “What is wrong with you?” he directed towards Keons.

“You are not fit to rule this country, Nicolas. Look at your daughter. I’ve said this over and over again. You are pathetic.”

“Are you okay Clancy?” Nico whispered to her as he held her in his lap. He ignored every word that Keons was saying.

“You can either prove to me that you are capable of being a ruler, or you could end up like how Tyler is going to end up.”

“What do you need me to do,” Nico murmured as he helped Clancy sit up.

“Dad?” she whispered but Nico was already turning around to face Keons.

“Take care of Tyler, I’ll get her,” he directed his head towards you and you sulked more into the corner that you were trying to hide in. Autumn was quivering in your arms, and you were trying your best to keep her calm.

You watched as Nico hastily walked over to Tyler’s cell and held him up by his neck. You bit down on your lip to keep you from crying out, but the taste of blood soon filled your mouth from how hard you were biting. Tyler’s body laid limp in Nico’s hands.

Keon’s walked over to your cell and opened it up. His gray skin shined under the light and his dark eyes stared you down. He grabbed your arm with a tight grip and pulled you and your daughter up so you were following him.

“Where are they taking us?” Autumn cried out. You shushed her, as you squinted into the sunlight. They had taken you outside, and it had been a while since you last saw daylight. You looked up and around you, and you were mesmerized by the buildings and pillars everywhere.

You continued following Keon’s down multiple streets and corners for what seemed like forever until you started to recognize where you were being taken to. Glorious Vista, also known as the place where the Creators and Listeners live.

Keon’s pulled you towards what looked like a stage, and as you got closer you recognized the other seven Bishops standing up there as well as Tyler sitting in a chair. His head was moving a little, and it looked like he was starting to regain consciousness again.

There were about hundreds of people gathering, all of them being listeners and creators that were lucky enough to live in Glorious Vista, the town made especially for the top 1%. The sound of a microphone being tested got everyone’s attention and soon it was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. You stared up at the stage to see your husband being humiliated by the Bishops. You wanted to run up there but there Niners everywhere, watching you closely.

“Listeners and creators, bishops and niners,” Nico boomed. “We have here a coward.” He held up Tyler and the crowd all booed. You grabbed onto Autumn’s body tighter, and you placed her head into your shirt so she couldn’t see what was going on. You could feel her body shake as she sobbed.

“What happens when someone breaks the rules?” Nico asked and the crowd all chanted together.

“Smear them!”

“And what happens when someone breaks the rules a second time?”

“Kill him!” those two words echoed in the town and your knees become weak. You could not just stand here and watch your husband be murdered in front of you for creating music and helping people. You looked around frantically for Clancy, knowing that she would be the last chance of helping.

“This is an unfortunate day, but we have rules for a reason,” Nico spoke to the crowd. His eyes kept dancing between Keons and the crowd, and nervousness filled his words more than it was threatening.

“Do you hear that?” Autumn whispered as she looked up to you. You tried to listen to see what she was talking about, and then you started to hear a faint chant coming from afar. You turned your head around and could see bright orange lights were followed by yellow coming this way.

“Banditos,” you whispered to yourself.

“Connor!” Autumn squealed as she saw her brother holding hands with Josh in front of a huge crowd. Multiple people were holding torches, and it the yellow was blinding. They all were singing together in unison as they marched closer and closer to the stage where Tyler was.

“I could take the high road…” faintly sang the Banditos and everyone turned around to see a wave of yellow coming towards the middle of the arena like space. You turned around to look back up at the stage and you saw Tyler stand up from his chair and look forward. Nico’s mouth was stuck open but Keon’s looked angry. The other Bishops were talking among themselves as they had never seen this before.

“I’m a bandito,” rang out while more than 300 people sang. The sound was enough to bring shivers to your spine. They all stopped right before the stage, pushing all the other Listeners and Creators out of the way. They continued to sing towards Tyler, and you saw him drop to his knees. You wanted to run up there and save him, but you were struck with fear so you didn’t move.

“This is the sound we make…” Tyler croaked from the stage.

“Mama!” Autumn pointed up at her dad who was singing back to the crowd of Banditos. He hadn’t been able to even speak for the past few days so you were in awe of the power of the song.

The crowd all started to chant ‘Sahlo Folina’ as they swayed together holding hands. Tyler looked up at the sky while he was taking in the music and regaining his strength. The black on his neck started to fade a little as if the music was making him not be smeared anymore. Suddenly, a group of Niners headed towards Josh and Connor and you screamed out in terror.

“Stop!” Nico raised his hand to stop the Niners from hurting Josh and the boy, and the Banditos continued to chant. Nico looked around frantically not knowing what exactly to do, but Keon’s walked over and whispered something in his ear. You didn’t know what he said, but you knew it wasn’t good.

You watched as Nico pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it up to Tyler’s throat. This made the singing stop, and it became as quiet as the night sky.

“Dad!” Connor screamed as you watched your son run to the front and push multiple Niners out of the way. Josh dropped his torch and followed after Connor but he was suddenly grabbed by Sacarver.

“No!” you screamed and you dropped to your knees. Your hand was around your stomach as you stared up at the stage through misty eyes. Sacarver dragged Josh to where Nico was holding Tyler, and he also pulled out a knife and held it up to Josh’s neck. Nico looked over at Sacarver with a panicked look and stared out at the crowd.

“Please,” you sobbed to yourself and Autumn was still tucked underneath your arms.

“No more errors!” Nico cried out with a piercing scream.  He raised the knife up in the air and thrusted it down, but suddenly a body came barreling into him and grabbed his arm before the knife could come down. You looked up to see Clancy holding her father’s hands.

“Please, stop this,” she wailed. “Don’t kill them just because they make music.”

“Clancy,” Keons walked over to her but she stood up and faced the Bishop.

“I don’t care what rules you have in this country, but something you will never understand is the impact of their music,” she spoke with confidence towards Keon’s who looked over to Nico.

“Nicolas, what do you have to say?” he asked and Nico took a deep breath before saying what he had to say next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1206
> 
> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Author’s note: I can’t believe this is the last chapter and the creator is coming to an end! I really hope you all enjoyed my very first series! Thank you all for the endless amount of support, and I can’t wait for my next series!

****“I..I don’t know what to say,” Nico stuttered as he lowered the knife. He let go of Tyler who dropped to the ground, and Clancy bent down to see if he was okay.

“Don’t you see? Look at all these people, all these people are impacted by their music. Dad, I know you blame their music for my past actions but the fact is that I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them,” Clancy told her father as tears streamed down her face.

Nico looked at her with sympathy, and then looked out at everyone. He was at a loss of words as he started to think. He walked over to Sacarver and told him to let Josh go, and Clancy ran over and wrapped her arms around him

“I was so scared you were going to die,” she whispered into Josh’s chest and he rubbed her back.

“Nicolas,” Keons grumbled and the other Bishops looked around at each other to figure out what was going on.

“I’m the leader of Dema, Keons. Not you. I am,” he spoke strongly as he walked over to the Bishop. “You follow my rules.”

“You can’t even get cowards to follow your pathetic rules,” Keons spat but Nico shook his head.

“Maybe it’s because there is not a need for such cruel rules.” He turned around and looked out at the sea of yellow, but he turned back around towards Tyler as he heard him start to sing.

“In trench, I’m not alone,” Tyler sang, standing up, and the Banditos joining him once again. The black on his neck and hands were finally gone.

“Tyler,” your eyes filled with tears as you saw your husband regain his strength.

“Daddy!” Autumn escaped your arms and ran up to Tyler, running into his arms.

You finally reached Tyler who was now holding Autumn and Connor. You wrapped your left arm around him.

“It’s okay.” He whispered into your ear.

You looked up at Nico who was staring down at your family, but his hand was intertwined with his daughters.

“A ban on music is a ban on happiness,” Clancy whispered, looking up towards her dad and he nodded.

 

“What are you saying?” Keon's walked up to Nico, putting his hand on his shoulder. Nico looked up at him, his eyes wet.

“Look what I have done,” he gestures to the crowd of yellow. “There shouldn’t be a ban.”

You exchanged a look with Tyler, completely shocked as to what was happening. Was the leader of your country really coming to an understanding? What was going to happen now? You could never forgive him after what he has done to your family, even if the rules change.

“Create your music.” Nico walks over to Tyler and you. Autumn and Connor hide behind your body, and Nico kneels down. “I want to say thank you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t understand,” Tyler mumbled but Nico raised his hand.

“You are the reason my daughter is alive. It is no one’s fault but mine as to why the past happened,” he spoke softly as he held his hand out towards Autumn but she shifted away from his gray hand.

“Don’t fear me,” he whispered to Autumn. “You remind me of Clancy when she was younger.”

“Is the ban gone?” She asked with wide eyes, and Nico nodded.

“I think it’s time for you guys to leave the city and go home.” Nico walked away with his head held low. He walked past Keons who stood there with anger filling his body.

“Tyler,” you held him tight. You pulled away and placed your hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m safe. We’re safe,” He whispered. He placed his hand on your belly and looked up at you with his brown eyes. “I can make music again.”

“I know,” you smiled through the tears that were now falling. Connor and Autumn were both holding each other, and Josh was standing off to the side. Clancy was talking to him, and you decided to go over and thank both of them.

“Thank you so much, Josh,” you said and he pulled you in for a huge hug. You pulled away and looked over to Clancy. She looked up to you shyly and her red hair covered most of her face.

“I’m so sorry this all happened,” she started to say but you pulled her into a hug as well.

“Without you, we probably wouldn’t be alive,” you told her.

“That’s how I feel with your husband's music.”

“We’re free!” Tyler raised his hands up in the air and Josh high fived him. He picked up Autumn with one arm and held Connor’s hand with the other.

“Time to go home?” you ask and Tyler nodded.

“Time to go home.”

Two months had passed since your family was captured by Nico, and it has also been two months since the ban was removed. It took only two days for Nico to have another emergency broadcast where he lifted the ban and explained the new rules for Dema.

Listener’s and creator’s didn’t exist anymore, as anybody could be a listener. There were still regulations on becoming a creator, but Josh and Tyler were playing shows already. They have been traveling to different Trenches in Dema and creating new music and it seemed like the good old days once again.

Your stomach was showing more, and you had found out that you were having a little girl. You were excited that she would be able to be sung to sleep by Tyler since Autumn was never able to experience that. You continued being a clothes maker since you enjoyed it and allowed you to stay at home with the kids since Josh and Tyler were busy playing shows so often.

Autumn had chosen to become a DNA tester just like Connor after listeners were taken away, but she was excited to be just like her older brother. The school became different now too, as everyone knew who Autumn and Connor Joseph were. They weren't really used to all this fame, but it was something that they eventually would be able to live with.

Clancy was spending more time with your family as well, especially Josh, ever since she was now allowed to go to all the shows. She was such a sweet girl, and sometimes she would come over just to talk to you about girl advice. It didn’t surprise you when she ended up admitting her feelings for Josh either.

Dema was different now. It felt safer and happier. You would walk outside and hear your neighbors playing music and singing. Music, art, and media were back.

Tyler was back.

“Hey listen to this song I’m writing,” Tyler walked down to the living room where you were laying with Westley.

He started to strum on his Ukulele and began to sing, “You know I've always been collected, calm and chill and you know I never look for conflict for the thrill.”

“That’s beautiful, Ty,” you stated as you pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m so glad we’re safe,” he murmured into your hair that was covering your ear. 

“Me too, my love.”


End file.
